<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The End It Always Comes Back To Us by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760428">In The End It Always Comes Back To Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, And their the only ones who are thinking logically, Ashlyn and Seb are done with the others shit, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Red and Ricky are dumbasses in love, Seb's NB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky doesn’t know if he just made the best or worst decision in his life.</p>
<p>On one hand he’s never enjoyed something so much.</p>
<p>On the other though, he might have just ruined a friendship that’s lasted him 13 years.</p>
<p>But kissing Red at that party was amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red &amp; Ashlyn Caswell, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen &amp; Seb Matthew-Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The End It Always Comes Back To Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup yall, so I know I haven't written anything in awhile but writes block is a bitch. </p>
<p>Anyway TW for drinking (Even though they're aged up to eighteen in the fic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky doesn’t know if he just made the best or worst decision in his life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On one hand he’s never enjoyed something so much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other though, he might have just ruined a friendship that’s lasted him 13 years. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But kissing Red at that party was amazing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flopped back onto his bed, unaware and unsure of what he should do. Ignoring the buzzing from his phone that had to be texts coming from Seb and Ashlyn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so screwed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s2">“Come on Red! We’re in uni now! We have freedom and your choosing to stay holed up in our dorm, you have to go out at some time!” Ricky pleaded with his best friend. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You know I have to finish this paper key, there’s gonna be hundreds of party’s. I'll just go to the next one.” Red shrugged getting back to his work. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“C'mon don’t you wanna see Ash and Seb, it’s been so busy that it’s been forever since we’ve seen them.” Ricky pleaded trying to give him reason to come.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Red stared down at his desk, it really had been awhile since they had seen them plus he had missed having Ash to lean on for advice on dealing with his crush. Plus she and Seb were the only ones besides Ricky that were from home. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Okay fine i’ll go, when do we have to leave?” Red sighed closing his laptop and seeing Ricky's smile. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“We got five minutes, i’ll tell Seb and Ash the good news!” Ricky said running of their shared dorm, getting ready to call both of them and tell them the good news.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Red wasn't really sure where he was going.</p>
<p class="p1">He was walking around campus at 2 am which was never a good idea but he needed to get out of that party and away from Ash and Seb. Most importantly Ricky.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew that he shouldn't of kiss Ricky back, especially for the fact that it was incredibly selfish since Ricky was most likely drunk.</p>
<p class="p1">But also with the fact that he really liked it.</p>
<p class="p1">As he let his feet carry him away he ended up about four miles north to the Five Guys that he and the gang had always visited after they were done their tests. </p>
<p class="p1">He said hello to one of the girls from his study group and placed the same old order as always. </p>
<p class="p1">He finally took a look at his phone to see he was left about 50 text messages from Ashlyn, along with a few calls.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew it was best to get this over now instead of waiting till the morning. He gave Ash a quick text telling her that he'd be over soon and her only word back was that her dorm would be unlocked.</p>
<p class="p1">He ended up on her dorm floor twenty minutes later, unaware of where to go from there. </p>
<p class="p1">"So you're saying he kissed you." </p>
<p class="p1">"Yup."</p>
<p class="p1">"And you liked it?" Ashlyn asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yup."</p>
<p class="p1">"So forgive me if i'm wrong but what's the big issue then?" She questioned again, which left him even more exhausted then before.</p>
<p class="p1">"It's an issue because I'm not sure if he meant it." Red claimed clutching a pillow to his chest.</p>
<p class="p1">"But he's the one who initiated it. That means he wanted to do it." Ashlyn replied  rearranging the books on her desk.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah that makes sense. But he was drunk, he probably will forget all about it and we'll go back to normal and i'll be left pining over him for the rest of my life."</p>
<p class="p1">"You're being over dramatic. Maybe just talk to him and figure out why he did it."</p>
<p class="p1">"I tried to, but he ran off before I could." Red sighed, talking this out was leading him to lose the remaining hope that he had left.</p>
<p class="p1">"Maybe just give him sometime to figure out what he wants to do. You can lie low here for now if you want?" Ashlyn suggested.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer." </p>
<p class="p1">Red only wishes that he could have the courage to confront him first.</p>
<p class="p1">He only wishes feelings weren't so hard.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Oh my goodness Red it's so good to see you!" Seb yelled across the room as they saw Red and Ricky pass through the door. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Red dawned a smile as he and Ricky made their way over to where Seb and Ash were standing. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>As the group exchange their hugs and caught up with each other and they were passed out some Red Solo Cups. The night seemed to be starting out amazing.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Though very soon everything would fall down hill.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">"Ricky Bowen's as I live and breathe, who knew you were still alive? Oh not yeah me." Seb replied as Ricky walked into their Psychology class. </p>
<p class="p1">Ricky didn't say anything as he slid down beside them. </p>
<p class="p1">"Ricky what's wrong?" Seb asked. </p>
<p class="p1">Ricky sighed pushing his laptop in front of him. "I fucked up Seb, I really did."</p>
<p class="p1">"Did you accidentally text your step sister instead of Nini again?" Seb suggested as they started to take notes from the PowerPoint.</p>
<p class="p1">"No, worse than that." </p>
<p class="p1">"How is there something worse than that? You said that made Hanukkah super awkward for everyone."</p>
<p class="p1">"Hanukkah's always awkward with them Seb, since i'm the only Jewish person there." Ricky replied stating what he thought was the obvious. "But no it's way worse. I may have just ruined a decade long friendship."</p>
<p class="p1">"Ricky your just being over dramatic I'm sure it can't be that bad," </p>
<p class="p1">"I kissed Big Red."</p>
<p class="p1">"Oh shit that is bad." </p>
<p class="p1">As the pair were shushed by a few people in the rows in front of them the both took to being quiet in fear of getting booted out of the class.</p>
<p class="p1">"We'll finish this after class, but I defiantly need to hear the rest of the story." Seb replied as they linked a copy of their notes over to Ricky. </p>
<p class="p1">As they finished off the lesson Ricky quickly felt himself being dragged away by Seb. "We're going to coffee and your telling me everything."</p>
<p class="p1">"Do I have a choice on the matter?" Ricky asked throwing his stuff into his bag. </p>
<p class="p1">"No Ricky, we've been over this."</p>
<p class="p1">Ricky sighed and followed his friend out the lecture hall.</p>
<p class="p1">As Seb place their orders Ricky recounted the story, Seb really didn't understand why all his friends love lives had to so complicated.</p>
<p class="p1">"Your a Psychology major, you should be able to figure this out." Seb replied trying to get Ricky to think at least a bit clearly. </p>
<p class="p1">"You think I haven't already tried to figure out this shit." Ricky replied as Seb pushed a coffee to him. </p>
<p class="p1">"Why don't you use the oldest trick in the book." They suggested.</p>
<p class="p1">"And what would that be?" </p>
<p class="p1">"Actually talking to him."</p>
<p class="p1">"Pfft I wish, and I would. If only he stop avoiding our dorm." Ricky sighed taking another sip of his drink.</p>
<p class="p1">"Give him time, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. I mean, he's gotta get a new pair of pants sometime."</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Ricky took another swig of whatever was left in Red Solo cup. His heart told him he didn't need another drink but his Brain was telling him yes. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>As he made his way to grab another drink he was drawn to another part of the room which happened to be where Red was standing.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>He was leaned against a wall talking to one of the guys Ricky shared a class with. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Ricky didn't know if it was pure impulse or the alcohol he consumed but he wanted to do something that would ruin his night.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>As he watched the guy (Who he was pretty sure was named Trevor or Tanner) leave, he took it upon himself to make his way other to his best friend. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Having fun?" Red asked. "You dragged me out here and I barely saw you the whole evening." He yelled over the blasting music playing around the apartment.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"I didn't want to interrupt your and Trevor's moment."</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"We didn't have a moment, we we're just talking."</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"You looked really close with him though." </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Like I said we we're just talking. Plus what would it mean for you.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Why does it mean for you? Why do you car-" Red tried to ask but was cut off by Ricky tossing his cup off to the side and bringing him in for a kiss.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Although didn't expected for him to kiss back.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Though the kiss felt amazing Ricky knew he had fucked up by not asking him if it was okay. He knew this single handedly may have destroy his longest lasting friendship.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>So he did what he always seemed to do when things got hard.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>He ran away.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">It had come down to it being a few days since they saw each other. Both of them had felt like it was their faults for not talking.</p>
<p class="p1">Ricky strummed along to one of the first songs he ever learned on the Guitar. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>La Vie En Rose</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">It was cheesy as hell, but Red was the one who suggested it to him when he was finally figuring how to play. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>(It's funny how the universe lets fate tie people together.)</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Ricky heard the jingle of a pair of keys and was surprised to see Red walking through the door.</p>
<p class="p1">"Oh I didn't expect you to be here." Red said as Ricky moved his Guitar off his lap to stand up. "I just came here to grab my stuff to head back to Ashlyn's."</p>
<p class="p1">"No!" Ricky exclaimed a little too loudly. "Please Red just stay. Just please talk to me." </p>
<p class="p1">Red turned back to face him, dropping stuff on the ground. "Fine, I just wanna know if you meant what you did at the party."</p>
<p class="p1">"Well I wanna know why you haven't been back here in almost a week?"</p>
<p class="p1">"It's complicated." They both replied without even realizing they were in sync.</p>
<p class="p1">"Whatever happened to talking about our feelings with each other." Red asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"We grew up I guess and we grew out of doing that." Ricky replied as he sat beside Red on the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">"We didn't grow out of our other habits though." </p>
<p class="p1">"Like what?" </p>
<p class="p1">"In the end it always comes back to us, It comes back to you running away when a situation that you don't you can handle showing up, and me staying far enough away that I hope I disappear from the situation entirely. That's always been our dynamic and we can't seem to break away from it. I wanna change that for me, but it seems when push comes to shove when you tend to leave. I end up coming back to the exact thing I don't want to go through over and over again, but god it's so hard to leave when I always wanna come back to us." </p>
<p class="p1">"You think I wanna run away from all my problems. You think I haven't tried to kick that horrible habit. Though it never seems like I can though. You we're always my fall back though." Ricky replied as he laid his head down on his hands. "Maybe we can't escape it, what if we're stuck in the same old loop and we can't leave it."</p>
<p class="p1">There was a beat of silence before there was a chuckle from Red.</p>
<p class="p1">"If we are really stuck, I'm glad I'm with you." </p>
<p class="p1">"Me too."</p>
<p class="p1">"Hey you still haven't answered my question yet. Did you mean to do what you did at the party." Red asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yes, absolutely."</p>
<p class="p1">"Then kiss me again if you really want to." </p>
<p class="p1">Ricky was astounded as he hear the words that left Red lips. Though he took the move and leaned over and cupped Red cheeks. Though didn't have to lean very far forward to meet his lips. </p>
<p class="p1">They didn't need to discuss their mutual feelings for each other, or the fact of the rest of what happened in the time they spent apart. But they didn't need to, all needed to do now was stay in the moment shared between them.</p>
<p class="p1">In the end they both had been waiting for an entirety for this moment to happen, and it felt so right. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>(In the end, everything's all right)</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>